


Happy Birthday My Love

by KasmiAnn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasmiAnn/pseuds/KasmiAnn
Summary: Draco gets a birthday surprise





	Happy Birthday My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Story inspired by a Facebook challenge to create a limerick for Draco's birthday. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and limerick. The characters are all J.K.'s. :)

The sun coming through the windows was disturbing his sleep so Draco moved to roll onto his stomach, his eyes firmly closed against the assailing brightness. Before he could complete the rotation he felt a pair of warm hands pushing his hips back into the soft bed and gentle tickles along his bare stomach. He opened one eye and caught a glimpse of a mass of brown hair retreating under the covers. A warm breath was hovering over his quickly erecting cock as he realized what was about to happen. He felt a small peck at the base of penis, followed by a few quick nips of teeth. He sucked in his breath quickly and reached down to protest but a slender hand shot out and batted his hand away. He was rewarded with a semi hard tug on his balls and he yelped in surprise. “Ok, ok I’ll be good” he replied. He put his hands under his head and opened his legs wide for a more comfortable position. Hermione reached up to pull the sheet back and locked her green eyes on his gray ones as she opened her mouth and took his full length into her mouth, the tip of him touching the back of her throat. 

“Fuck” he groaned, arching his head and back against the sensation. She worked herself up and down, alternating between gentle caresses with her tongue and playful bites with her teeth as Draco squirmed under her, his eyes closed yet again, his hands fisted in his pillow. 

She brought him close to the edge and just as his body began to tremble and goosebumps appeared on his skin she stopped and waited. His eyes shot open and his jaw fell in a protest and she quickly put her mouth back around him, sucked deep 3 times and he came hard with a silent scream, his breath coming in short bursts. 

She swallowed and lightly traced her fingers across his lower belly, inciting more goosebumps on his sensitive skin. She sat back on her legs and watched him come down from his high with a small smile on his lips. He reached for her as he tried to sit up.

Her brown curls cascaded from above  
As she gave his pale chest a rough shove  
She crawled up his thigh  
Eased down with sigh  
And said “Happy birthday my love”


End file.
